1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to picture frames and more specifically it relates to a framing device for needlework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous picture frames have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect, store and display a visual representation or image painted, drawn, photographed, or otherwise rendered on a flat surface. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.